Cold Situation
by Marigabi
Summary: No entendía del todo como la bruja lo había empujado dentro mientras él abría la puerta cuando regresaba a medianoche a su habitación, pero ahí estaba, en el piso de su cuarto con Yamuraiha ebria y sentada sobre él. Porque si ella tenía frío y Sharrkan era el único que podía calentarla, por lo tanto era su deber hacerlo ¿no?


**Por fin logre terminarlo, después de mas de un mes intentándolo.**

**Esto es la contraparte de otro oneshot llamado Hot situation, por si lo quieren leer por ahí :D**

**Sin mas que decir, a leer:**

* * *

**Cold Situation**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por algún extraño motivo Sharrkan siempre había tenido una temperatura corporal mayor que la de los demás, cosa que era muy poco útil para alguien quien originalmente vivía en pleno desierto, si sumamos el calor de su cuerpo más el calor del ambiente no dará un buen resultado. Sharrkan daba gracias a dios que Sindria no fuera un país tan caliente (aunque había días en que el calor llegaba a extremos ridículos), sin embargo no entendía como había llegado a esta situación debido al estúpido frío de la noche.

Lo único que recordaba era que Sindria estaba celebrando un festival, donde hay un festival hay diversión, donde hay diversión hay licor, así de simple. Sobra decir que no se encontraba en el mejor estado.

No entendía del todo como la bruja lo había empujado dentro mientras él abría la puerta cuando regresaba a medianoche a su habitación, pero ahí estaba, en el piso de su cuarto con Yamuraiha ebria y sentada sobre él.

¿Cómo demonios se iba a librar de esto? Diablos, el era un hombre no era de piedra y tener a la maga cuya túnica empezaba a bajar por sus hombros mostrando más piel de la debida no ayudaba mucho. Entonces como si la estuviera llamando, ella levanta la vista y le sonríe con las mejillas sonrojadas por el licor.

—Tengo frío, caliéntame—demanda ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Sharrkan traga seco, sonrojando ante su declaración y busca algún modo de zafarse de la situación en la que se encuentra. Toda Sindria sabe que no hay nada más peligroso que la maga de agua cuando se emborracha y se pone caprichosa, probablemente sea culpa de Sinbad (aprovechándose que Jafar no estaba cerca) que Yamuraiha este así, es el único tonto que la dejaría beber hasta llegar a tal extremo.

—N-no soy tu f-frazada personal—le reclama y se avergüenza de su propio tartamudeo.

—Pero es que tú estas tan caliente y yo tengo tanto frío, por favor —le ruega ella en voz lastimera.

Sharrkan sabe que ya no podrá negarse, no cuando ella le mira con esos ojos azules vidriosos y con rostro de cachorrito, suspira y Yamuraiha toma esto como su señal de victoria.

Así que la maga aprovecha y se pega más al espadachín, cuando su piel se encuentra y roza la piel ardiente de Sharrkan suelta un suspiro de alivio, por fin encontraba algo con que calentarse. El espadachín se estremece cuando siente como las pequeñas manos de la maga comienzan a recorrer su espalda, formando figuras imaginarias, sus manos están frías por lo que cada vez que pasa sus dedos sobre su piel no puede evitar agitarse, con cada roce puede sentir como su tacto deja un pequeño rastro sobre su piel, de un momento a otro comienza a disfrutar de las caricias y antes de que se dé cuenta termina soltando un leve gemido; Sharrkan abre los ojos con sorpresa, sonrojado y algo avergonzado.

Yamuraiha se cansa de jugar con su espalda y se abraza a su cuello, acunando su rostro en el hueco que hay entre su cuello y su hombro, con una sonrisa traviesa sus labios ardientes sobre su piel empiezan a recorrer lenta y tortuosamente la piel de sus hombros, poco a poco subiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a su oído donde decide morder suavemente su lóbulo, dejando al espadachín hecho un completo manojo de nervios.

Cuando Yamuraiha se separa de él, Sharrkan cree que ya se ha cansado y se ira, así que la observa, la túnica de la maga ha bajado por sus hombros sin saberlo dejando al descubierto su espalda y gran parte de su pecho, y la faja que sostiene la túnica en su cintura se ha aflojado y bajado lo suficiente para que pueda ver su ombligo ¡Oh, diablos su ombligo! No puede evitar sonrojarse violentamente y pensar que si estuviera en su país probablemente tendría que casarse con ella por haberlo visto.

Y mientras se encuentra pensando en las tradiciones de su país, la bruja aprovecha y lo tumba en el suelo recostándose sobre su pecho, el olor a mar se sus cabellos invade sus fosas nasales y el espadachín puede sentir el cuerpo casi desnudo de la bruja sobre el que lo abraza, la suave respiración de ella sobre su pecho, también puede escuchar el ligero "Sharrkan" que sale de sus labios.

Al final Yamuraiha se queda dormida sobre él, dejando al pobre Sharrkan sonrojado y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, excitado, que lo único que puede hacer es abrazarla y sonreír cuando la escucha murmurar su nombre entre sueños.

Porque si ella tenía frío y Sharrkan era el único que podía calentarla, por lo tanto era su deber hacerlo ¿no?

…

A la mañana siguiente, Yamuraiha por poco dio un grito completamente avergonzada, al encontrarse casi desnuda acostada sobre el pecho de de Sharrkan, quien no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla.

Y realmente gritó, cuando logró recordar todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

* * *

**Y con este llegue a los 30 fanfics, estoy tan feliz *lagrimas***

**Como quisiera que Sharrkan me calentara, jujuju~**

**Gracias por leer.**

**...**

**Si a alguien quieres hacer feliz (a mi por ejemplo) un comentario dejaras aquí~ **


End file.
